


Language Barrier

by nullberry



Series: Linked Universe [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward, Gen, Help Wild pls, I Just Needed To Write This, It's kinda just, Man awkwardly flirting, it's just, look - Freeform, vent fic, whatever it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullberry/pseuds/nullberry
Summary: "I… I'm sorry, what?" Wild stared at the man, entirely clueless to whatever he had been asked.He had picked out the word 'come' or perhaps ‘follow’ so far, and he was concerned that the man might have needed some help with something. But the man was grinning, an expression on his face that Wild couldn't place. Clearly he wasn't scared or worried. And yet Wild couldn't help but feel that way himself. What did this man want?





	Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> Look fam, it's a short vent fic lol

"I… I'm sorry,  _ what? _ " Wild stared at the man, entirely clueless to whatever he had been asked.

He currently stood in the Castletown of Time's era--he had woken up early that morning (as he was inclined to do), and left the other heroes at the inn they had rested in. As much as they all wanted to stay with Malon, they had needed to confer with Zelda. So they stayed in Castletown, expecting to meet with her later that day.

But Wild, restless as he was, couldn't stay at the inn and wait for the others to rise. He had gotten ready and left, wanting to explore the town--there was nothing in his Hyrule remotely similar to this city.

And so he found himself on a side street, townhouses lining the path on either side of him. It was from one of these houses that this man had emerged, only to begin speaking gibberish to him.

Maybe not quite gibberish, but Time's Hylian. Not that it mattered--Wild picked up a few words that sounded similar to his Hylian, but he struggled to find context and any meaning in them.

He had picked out the word 'come' or perhaps ‘follow’ so far, and he was concerned that the man might have needed some help with something. But the man was grinning, an expression on his face that Wild couldn't place. Clearly he wasn't scared or worried. And yet Wild couldn't help but feel that way himself.  _ What did this man want? _

Wild shook his head, glancing down the street anxiously. He was uncomfortable, but he had no reason to be, aside from maybe embarrassment in being unable to understand. But that wasn’t it. Something about this man just… seemed off. He had the urge to draw his sword--but this was a civilian: Wild couldn’t hurt him. It was unjustified and unnecessary.  _ Why was he so on edge? _

He jumped back into the moment as the man touched his arm, a concerned look on his face. Wild blinked, before nodding sheepishly and leaning away from the man’s hand.  _ The man just wanted to talk. It was fine. _

Wild picked out another word. ‘Beautiful.’ This one he knew was right, he had heard Time use it when talking to Malon--but he  _ still _ had no context. He just nodded and repeated the word back. “ _ Beautiful!  _ Yes, the town is  _ beautiful.”  _ The man didn’t seem to understand anything but the word beautiful--and he seemed happy enough.

Wild began glancing down the street more often, hoping the man (who was staring far too intently at his face) would take the hint. After all, what was the point of conversing when you couldn’t understand each other? After a few minutes of the man babbling on, that strange grin on his face, strange tone in his voice, _ hand continually reaching to touch Wild’s arm _ \--the man sighed and nodded, gently grabbing Wild’s arm and heading in the direction he had been glancing in. Wild tensed at the sudden contact, his eyes looking at where the man’s hand met his skin with a small scowl. Looking up to the man’s face, he saw no bad intent--the man seemed happy to have company.

_ But why Wild? _

He let the man lead him, not wanting to be rude--but he kept his guard up. From what he knew, Time’s Hyrule had no Yiga, nor any Turncoats; but when his gut said not to trust something, he knew better than to trust it. Even if it was a normal civilian.

_ Especially _ if it was a normal civilian.

In a few moments, Wild found himself in a market, being led through the booths by his supposed 'friend'. The man would stop here and there to buy something, handing everything to Wild to hold-- _ was this what he had needed help with? _ \--and then continuing. Soon Wild's arms were filled with fresh pastries, fruit, and a few simple but pretty pieces of jewelry.

The man was looking at him expectantly.

_ What does he want. _

Wild just smiled and nodded, attempting to hand the small pile back to the man--but this seemed to upset him, so Wild stopped offering them.

_ What in the world is even going on right now-- _

The man began rambling in his language again, and Wild tuned him out this time. He looked around the market, watching as more and more people began to flood the streets. The sight was reassuring--he was hoping someone from his party would happen to pass by. Surely they would put together that he had gone out to explore.

Then there was a hand on his face, and  _ that was just weird. _

He turned to look at the man he had been talking to, trying his darnedest to convey his utter confusion. He squinted his eyes, shaking his head awkwardly to get the man’s hand off of him.  _ If only his arms weren’t full of random crap right now _ \--

"Din's fire Wild! You can't go leaving the group like that--" Wild turned to see Time quickly making his way through the market, clearly (and rightfully so, Wild decided) peeved at his actions.

But Time's expression quickly changed from irritation to confusion--and even quicker to anger. Wild couldn't help the fear that squeezed his chest at the expression; until he realized Time wasn't looking at him anymore.

He turned to the man who had been bothering him all morning as Time arrived beside him, only to begin angrily speaking to the man--Wild could tell Time was doing everything he could not to yell, but he didn't quite understand why.

_ Why did this morning have to be so confusing? _

After the speaking between the men  _ had _ turned into yelling, Wild watched with wide eyes as Time curled his hand into a fist, holding it right up in the other man's face to show him the glowing symbol of his Triforce piece.

And then Time punched him.

_ Oh, ouch. _

Immediately after, Time placed his hand on Wild's shoulder and led him away, not giving the man time to recover.

"...Good morning?"

Time sighed, dragging his other hand across his face. He shook his head lightly before glancing at Wild out of the corner of his eye.

"Why were you with that guy? He's a creep, he's got a reputation around here."

Wild blinked, his confusion clearing slightly. "Oh.”

_ “…Oh." _

He looked up to Time for a moment, bringing a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "Well, I couldn't understand him, but he just seemed to be happy to have company--at first I thought he might have needed help--"

"Stay with the group next time, Wild.  _ Please. _ "

Wild nodded, though Time could tell by the boy's eye roll that he didn't plan on listening.

_ Hylia, if you have the slightest single care for us--protect these boys. _

**Author's Note:**

> My plot notes for this lol:   
-Wild is caught in language barrier convo  
-man makes Wild uncomfortable but is fine  
-man take Wild to market, buys him stuff  
-Wild is confusion  
-man grabs Wild's hand again to take him somewhere  
-tIME SKRRT SKRRT TO THE RESCUE
> 
> Having someone who doesn't understand you, and who you only slightly understand flirt with you insistently is awkward and not fun.


End file.
